


Message From Heaven

by iloveromance



Category: Sleepless In Seattle (1993)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: After returning to Seattle from New York City with Jonah and Annie in tow, Sam is reminded of Maggie in a very special way.
Relationships: Sam Baldwin/Annie Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Message From Heaven

It was the light of a passing boat that woke him. Sam lifted his head and looked around the darkened bedroom.

"Maggie? Hon? Are you okay?" But when he reached for her, he found the bed empty. Instantly the numbness inside of him returned, along with the realization that she was gone and was never coming back. He sighed deeply, wondering when and if this awful feeling would ever go away.

It had been a little over a year and a half, but sometimes it felt like only yesterday. He returned his head to his pillow and closed his eyes, but opened them almost immediately when he heard a faint noise. Suddenly he remembered. How in the world could he have forgotten? What was wrong with him?  
His heart pounding, he climbed out of bed and reached for his robe.

As quietly as possible he padded down the hallway, stopping for a moment to check on Jonah. His son was sleeping soundly, cradling Howard in his arms. Sam smiled and leaned to kiss Jonah's forehead as he pulled the blue comforter (the one decorated with colorful trucks and cars) over his son's shoulders. And then he kissed Howard. The worn, fuzzy bear seemed to smile at him in a silent thank you.

An image came to him. It was an image not of Maggie (who had given Howard to Jonah), but of Annie. She'd looked so beautiful standing on the observation deck of the Empire State Building, holding Howard in her arms.

A mixture of panic and warmth filled him and he quickly made his way toward the stairs. How could he have forgotten? Perhaps he was more jetlagged by the impromptu trip to New York City than he thought.

He began to creep downstairs but he was only halfway there when he froze. She was standing in the kitchen holding an apple in one hand and a paring knife in the other. Slowly she began to peel the apple. He watched in wonderment, trying not to let the memories overtake him.

"Maggie…"

Annie looked up, letting Sam know that he'd spoken aloud. She frowned and laid the knife on the counter. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was up." Not exactly the truth, but not a lie either.

Her expression changed. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-."

Slowly she went to him and put her hand on his arm. "Are you sure?"

"I-."

"I'm really sorry if I woke you. I just needed a snack. I hope you don't mind. I guess I'm not used to the time difference. It's already morning in Baltimore."

"It's all right. And so am I." He could tell that she didn't believe him, but to her credit she didn't say anything.

"Okay, but if you want to talk… I'm here."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"Would you like some?"

He looked up, confused. "Hmmm?"

"The apple. I don't think I can eat it all. Did you want to share it?"

She opened the cabinet and removed a plate but stopped before she returned to the counter, laughing. "Look at me, acting like I've lived here for a hundred years!"

"It's fine." Sam said, not really knowing what to say.

They sat down at the table and he watched her take a bite of her apple. She stopped eating and returned the apple to her plate.

"Aren't you hungry? I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to-."

"It's okay." He said again, feeling like a broken record. "I was just-."

"You said her name… Maggie." Annie said quietly.

He sighed, almost wishing he'd never come downstairs at all. "Did I?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine."

Annie smiled. "You keep saying that and I hope that it's true. But you know what, Sam? It's okay if you aren't."

He looked down and saw that they were holding hands and he didn't know who had initiated it, but he found that he liked it.

"Is this okay? My staying here?"

"What? Of course it is. I hope you don't think that you're an imposition."

"Thank you. I know I'm not, but I wanted to make sure. When you said her name, I thought-."

"Actually you surprised me."

"I did? How?"

"I watched you peeling the apple. It reminded me of Maggie. She could peel an apple in one long, curly strip, the way you were doing."

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "That's nice to hear. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They ate in silence and when their plates were clean, Sam took them to the sink. "What would you like to do tomorrow? I know Jonah is excited to show you around."

"That sounds great. I'm looking forward to it."

"Well, then we'd probably better get some sleep. Jonah's been known to wake up pretty early, as long as it's not a school day."

They both laughed and looked at each other.

"I'm glad we met." Annie said, after a brief silence.

"So am I." Sam turned out the light and took her hand. They walked upstairs and stood at the door of his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Annie." He leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft. It was the first time he'd kissed a woman since Maggie. But it felt so right.

Annie returned to the guest room and Sam went to check on Jonah. Sure enough, his son was still sleeping soundly, oblivious to Sam's presence in his room. "I love you, Jonah." Sam whispered before stepping into the hallway.

He returned to his room and removed his robe, laying it over the plush chair in the corner. As he climbed into bed and turned off the light, he saw Maggie's picture sitting on his nightstand. He picked it up and smiled at his wife's image.

"I met someone." He said, thinking of Annie who was sleeping in the room next door. "You'd like her. I like her too… I like her a lot."

He worried about what Maggie would think about him finding someone else. But from outside his window, he could hear the waves of Lake Union lapping against the side of his floating home. And then a boat, covered in Christmas lights sailed by. As Jonah would say, it was a sign.

And he knew that Maggie approved.

THE END


End file.
